This invention relates to an automatic bagging machine using cool-shrinking film, particularly to one including a bag sucking device and a bag supporting device for surely bagging products and a storing plate together with a cool-shrinking film bag, which does not fall down during bagging process.
Generally products of common factories are packaged in cartons, and then a number of cartons are piled up on a storing plate and then bagging the cartons together with the storing plate with a kind of shrinkable bag, in view of saving cost for transportation and convenience. The shrinkable 15 bags are then cooled by blowing air against them to shrink and surround the cartons and the storing plate together tightly not to let the cartons fall and scatter around, and at the same time piling a large number of cartons on the storing plate as possible. At present, bagging work is performed by an automatic bagging machine to reduce wages for workers in a great degree.
A known conventional automatic bagging machine shown in FIG. 19, includes a machine body 10, on which a bag conveying device 20 a bag sealing device 30 a bag supporting device 40 and a driving device 50 are installed. The bag conveying device 20 sends bags to the bag sealing device 30. which has air suckers 301 to suck the two sides of a lower opening of a bag to open wide for support rods 401 of the supporting device 40 to extend into four corners of a bag and expand it outward. Then an elevator 402 of the supporting device 40 lowers the four support rods 401 and the bag expanded to surround outer sides of the cartons and the storing plate and then sealed the opening of the bag by the sealing device 30. finishing bagging process once. Then the machine waits for next bagging operation. However, the known conventional bagging machine has an disadvantage that the air suckers 301 not always correctly suck and stick accurately to the opening of a bag in sucking process, causing one side of the opening not sucked to a preset position. Then the bag is not surely opened to the preset position for the support rods 401 to extend in the bag to expand the bag correctly for bagging products and a storing plate together.
In addition, the known conventional machine uses bags of heat shrinking property, with no shrinking elasticity, so a hot air blower has to be used to blow hot air toward the bag bagging cartons and a storing plate together to let the bag shrink tightly around them. Thus, hot air blowing adds one more process in the bagging operation, with expenditure for a hot air blower increasing equipment cost. So a kind of cool-shrinking film bags has begun to be used in bagging instead of heat-shrinking bags, which are not easy to break or tear if expanded to a preset maximum size for bagging products and a storing plate together. And after cooled it shrinks to a preset small size to tightly surround the products and the storing plate together, with no need of a hot air blower.
But the known conventional bagging machine is impossible to support a bag expanded by the support rods 401 of the supporting device 40, as cool shrinking bags have elasticity to slide off the support rods 401. So the known conventional bagging machine can only use heat-shrinking bags, lowering largely its added value.
The objective of the invention is to offer an automatic bagging machine using cool-shrinking film, which includes mainly a bag conveying device, a bag sealing device, a bag sucking device, and a bag supporting device installed on the machine body. The bag conveying device sends bags connected continually to the bag sucking device to suck and stick to a lower opening of each bag to open it for a first stage. Then the four corners of the opening of the bag are respectively compressed on an air sucker by operation of position air pressure cylinders beside each air sucker. Then the bag is expanded out to a preset medium size, not falling down during expanding process. Then the bag supporting device continually sends out a certain length of the bag to be positioned in the bag supporting device, which then expands the bag again to a preset maximum size. The bag together with the bag supporting device are lowered down by elevating frames to release the bag to cover and surround products (or cartons) together with the storing plate. After the bag is completely set free by the bag supporting device, then the lower opening is closed up to tightly cover and surround the products and the storing plate together. The automatic bagging machine can surely bag products and a storing plate together every round of bagging process.